The Gift of Healing
by eowynangel
Summary: A Rohirric Healer reflects on her beliefs after the battle of Helm's Deep (movie verse). Winner of Parma's sixth fanfic challenge.


**Main Characters:** Eowyn, OC  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairings:** N/A  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Length:** Short story  
**Summary:** .A Rohirric Healer reflects on her beliefs after the battle of Helm's Deep (movie verse). Winner of Parma's sixth fanfic challenge.

This story was written for **Parma's sixth fanfic challenge**.

**A/N :** _Foldewyn, which is the name for Yavanna, is responsible for the health, the harvest, childbirth, and the arts of healing and weaving. In the form of the Lady, she is especially important to the order of healers of the Riddermark. The healers of Rohan swear themselves to Foldewyn (Source: Mark of the Riders)._

_This scene is taking place after the battle of Helm's Deep, movieverse. As we don't precisely know the healer's traditions, I dreamt up my own._

Hildegard looked around worriedly at the numerous wounded lying in front of her. She could already tell that some of them could not be saved, whatever she tried. The woman shut her eyes, feeling helpless. The battle of Helm's Deep had been deadly, for Saruman's uruks had even reached the caves, where the children and women were hiding. Fortunately, the Marshal Éomer and his men had arrived swiftly…

The healer shook her head, trying to erase the disturbing thoughts. She needed to concentrate fully if she wanted to be efficient. She rolled up her sleeves, knelt, and began to bathe the wounds of her first patient.

By the end of the day, Hildegard was exhausted, physically and mentally. In spite of all her efforts, Death had claimed its due. She was losing hope, there were too many wounded…

"I must regain my self-control" she thought, her eyelids heavy from lack of sleep.

She crossed the devastated hall, searching for a peaceful place. Then she collected a bowl of water, knelt down and taking a deep breath, tried to relax. Closing her vision to the world, she immersed herself in quiet meditation. Her lips moved silently as she whispered an oath to Foldewyn, Protectress of the Healers, fair lady who was watching over them. The Vala held a great place in the woman's heart and soul, and she desperately needed her comfort and soothing right now. Hildegard smiled lightly as she remembered her entrance into the Order of Healers of the Riddermark. The memory was still fresh, like a breeze in her mind…

Hildegard looked at the beautiful landscape, which revealed itself in front of her eyes. It was simply breathtaking! In spite of the tiredness of the journey, the young, dark-haired woman was filled with excitement. Tonight would be the night of her official admission into the Order! What was more, it was the year of the Great Purification, which took place on the shores of the River Anduin, on the eastern frontier of Rohan. She could not believe her luck…

Soon after the arrival to a luxuriant glade, the éored who had accompanied the healers in their pilgrimage set a camp. Hildegard knew she had some time to relax and decided to take a look at the surroundings, to examine the nearby plants and to prepare herself for the ceremony. The trip had been planned long ago to fulfil the demands of the event. It had to be at the full moon, for it was the symbol of the powerfulness of Nature. The moon also had a great influence on plants, which were the source of a healer's ability to cure. The water of the river was a symbol of purification, in body and soul, for the duty of a healer was often intertwined with war. The éored had no decorum in these clouded times… And above all, it was a way to honour and revere Foldewyn, their guide in the accomplishment of their vocation.

As the cloak of Darkness slowly covered the Kingdom of the Eorlings, the young woman felt the tension within her increase suddenly. A mixture of excitement and quiet contemplation was filling the area. The time had finally arrived.

Hildegard's thoughts jumped suddenly at the moment of her official admission among the healers. Cloaked in white, the young apprentice entered the cold water of the river, facing the full moon and the council of _Aldorblodmaegden_ and _Aldorhaelend_.

"Do you swear yourself to Foldewyn, our guide, and swear to accomplish your tasks in the respect of the powerfulness of Nature, and in the acceptation of the fate of every being?" asked one of the Senior Healers.

"I do" answered Hildegard, her eyes focused on the round night star. An assistant poured a bowl of the sacred water of the river onto her face and Hildegard smiled in contentment. The coolness of the liquid travelled down her face as a sign of acceptance from the council. It was so precious to her… She could stay in this position forever, the soft murmur of the river filling her ears.

A light pressure on her shoulder woke Hildegard from her flow of memories. Her eyes jerked open and she found herself looking directly in the grey gaze of Éowyn, the fair Lady and Shieldmaiden of Rohan.

"Are you all right?" asked the Princess. "You look tired."

Her tone was neutral but the female healer could discern the concern hidden in the depths of Éowyn's eyes of steel.

"Do not worry, my Lady. I'm perfectly fine. I shall now return to where my duty is"

As Hildegard stood up, she noticed a flash of red on the White Lady's hand.

"Are you wounded in any way my Lady?" she asked, bringing the bloodstained palm to her eyes to examine it closer.

Éowyn laughed lightly at this question and looked at her hand.

"No I am not. I just helped the other healers in their work. There are still so many lives in danger…"

Hildegard's heart beamed with joy at this response, for it was bringing a new hope to her. The Healers of the Riddermark would maybe have new blood in their veins after all…

"I'm certain you would be a great healer, my Lady," she said, fighting an upcoming laugh of happiness.

"Shieldmaiden I am," Éowyn replied sternly. "And Shieldmaiden I shall stay."

And with that the Princess of Rohan left, robes floating with the wind.

Hildegard stood for a few moments motionless, thinking absently. Then she took her bowl and washed her face with the rest of the fresh water. The liquid was on her face as she murmured a last oath:

"Help her to find her way, Great Foldewyn. May the Lady Éowyn be under your protection"

With a contented smile on her face, Hildegard made her way back to the fortress. Her abilities were still needed there. She looked one last time at the beautiful landscape of the Eastfold, inhaled the sweet sent of grass and earth, and wished that the river Anduin were here, so she could lose herself in its sweet chant again.

THE END


End file.
